


One Small Mistake Can Change Everything

by ASLlover23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Harems, M/M, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: One small mistake changes everything. Xenophilus Lestrange just happens to run into a young Harry Potter injured and in need of help, he takes the boy in and that changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Xenophilus Lestrange was a large man, he was easily 6’7 and could intimidate any lesser man. He was also the head of the Lestrange family and he wondered if the family was going to die with his two grandsons.

The old man sighed deeply, it’d been four years since both if grandsons had been places in Azkaban prison and the head of the Lestrange family was wondering where everything went wrong in his life. His son had died many years ago when Rabastan and Roldolphus were just young lads and now this.

 Xenophilus knew his lord wasn’t gone for good, he knew he’d be back but he wondered if this war would take the last two remaining members of his family. He loved his grandsons more than anything, and he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost them.

The taller man was brought out of his thoughts when he tripped over something, he was able to catch himself at the last second. He glared and looked down at what he tripped over and gasped.

A young boy was curled up in a ball breathing heavily and looked to be running a high fever. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing, no, it was the familiar lightning bolt scar on the boys forehead along with the striking resemblance to James Potter.

Xenophilus couldn’t believe his luck, to have run into the Boy-Who-Lived now of all times. He kneeled down by the boy and placed a hand on his head. “Boy, what happened to you?”

The Potter boy looked extremely malnourished and he was covered n bruises and cuts. Xenophilus may support the dark lord, but this was an outrage, the boy was a magical child and he was being abused.

Harry looked up through blurry eyes at the tall intimidating man. His whole body hurt and his head felt fuzzy. “P-Please help m-me.”

Xenophilus warred with himself, he didn’t know what he should, If he left the boy there was a good chance he could die. But this boy was a magical child and pureblood grew up being taught all magical children should be treasured.

The older man sighed deeply before bending down and picking the boy up. He weighted almost nothing and it made fury spike in the old mans blood.

Xenophilus didn’t waste another second, he turned and apparated to his home, Lestrange manor.

Once inside Xenophilus called out for his house elf. “Tipsy!” The little house elf appeared and bowed low to the Lestrange head. “What can Tipsy be doing for the master?”

The brunette placed Harry on a lounge chair before turning to the elf. “I want you to contact the Lestrange healer, tell him to get here immediately.”

Tipsy nodded and went to do as instructed. Xeno looked the young boy over again and could tell the bones in his right hand had been broken recently because they were slightly crooked.

If he was a lesser man and not a pureblood Xeno would have startled at the healers abrupt appearance. “Mr. Lestrange what can I do for you today?”

Xeno turned to the old lady. “I found a young boy injured and alone when I went out for a walk around Surrey, I believe he’s been abused and he’s a magical child, I want you to heal him, while I try to look into the situation more, I also want you to keep the boys identity a secret.”

The old healer was confused for all of a few moments until her eyes landed on the boys lightning bolt scar. She gasped and looked at Xeno with wide eyes. “Blimey you’ve found Harry Potter!”

Xeno glared at her and she went silent and rushed forward to start looking the boy over. Xeno waited for her to finish so she could tell him what’s wrong with the young boy.

Another loud gasp caught the old mans attention and he looked over confused. The healer Tae was staring at a spot on the boys back intently. “What’s wrong Tae? Did you find something?”

Tae stepped out of the way to show him what was so shocking. Xeno felt his pulse shoot up and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In thick bold lettering on the boys back was both his grandsons name.

Xenophilus looked back to the boy in shock, this changed absolutely everything. There’s no way that Xenophilus could allow the boy to leave now, this young boy was the soulmate to his grandsons, this boy was the future of the Lestrange line.

Tae wasn’t done though, she flipped him back over onto his stomach and pulled down his shirt to show his collar bone and Xenophilus fell back into his chair in complete shock.

The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was inked into the boys skin, this amazing boy had three soulmates and only a handful knew who Tom Riddle even was.

It now made sense to Xeno why their lord had disappeared, he’d tried to kill his soulmate so the spell rebounded and hit him instead. It was widely known you couldn’t kill your soul mate. That would also explain why Roldolphus and Rabastan had went along with Bellatrix, they weren’t thinking clearly.

Xeno stood grinning. “Tae I must run to the ministry, I want you to look after the boy, get him healed and feeling better, I have things I must do.”

Tae nodded mutely and went back to running spell checks on the boy. Xeno went to his floo and floo’ed to the ministry, his day was getting better and better.

-(Break)-

Xeno sat in a courtroom grinning smugly. It had only taken him a few hours to get a hearing set up for him seeing as he was on the Wizengmont and he was the head of the Lestrange family.

The minister sat in the center seat and the other members of the court and the members of the Wizengmont filled the other spaces. “What is the urgent matter that needed to be dealt with today?”

Xenophilus stood up gathering all attention to him. “I’m here because I wish to claim guardianship over my grandson’s soulmate, he is a young magical child that has been put in an abusive home by his previous guardian.”

Amelia Bones spoke up. “And who might this young child be Mr. Lestrange?”

Xeno grinned widely. “It’s Harry Potter Mrs. Bones.” Like he expected the room went up in an uproar two sides shouting different things until finally the minister got them back under control.

Fudge looked down at Xenophilus with narrowed eyes. “Everyone knows the Dumbledore is the boy’s magical guardian, he has assured us all that the boy is well taken care of, what proof do you have that the boy is being abused? How do you know the boy is your grandsons soulmate?”

Xeno walked forward and waved his wand, an image appeared of Harry’s back showing off the names Rabastan and Roldolphus, it also showed the state the boy was in. Malnourished and abused, someone would have to be stupid not to be able to tell the state the boy was in.

There were many gasps that filled the room, and many of the purebloods started raging at the treatment done to a magical child. Abuse of a magical child was practically unheard of in the magical world.

Xeno then decided to add the finishing touches to his case. “It is stated in the laws that if a child is orphaned or the parents give up care then the child’s soulmates family have first right in taking him in. As you all can see, the boy has been abused for five years already because someone who had no right to took him, this is what the boy looks like in Dumbledore’s care, as the boys next of kin I demand that custody be given to me.”

There was murmuring all over the court room and Fudge looked a little panicked, so he called out. “Now, now we should allow Dumbledore to come and give his side of the story before we jump to conclusions!”

Xenophilus glared and slammed his hands on the table. “I must oppose that minister! Dumbledore has no rights to the boy! His muggle family has abused him and don’t want him I am in my rights to have guardianship over the boy, I insist that you put it to a vote now minister!”

Fudge looked like he was going to refuse but Lucius stood gaining everyone attention. “Minister I have to agree with Mr. Lestrange, Dumbledore has no right to the Potter boy and thus has no need to be here. I vote the boy remains in Mr. Lestranges custody, all in favor.”

Practically all wands in the room were raised, all but a handful that were loyal to Dumbledore didn’t raised their wands. Lucius smirked. “I don’t believe we need to go any further.”

Fudge sighed deeply and nodded. “I grant full guardianship of one Harry James Potter to the head of the Lestrange family Xenophilus Lestrange!”

-(Break)-

When Xenophilus appeared in the fireplace of his home there was a loud yelp and he looked up confused only to see startled avada kedavra green eyes looking at him hesitantly.

Harry looked the tall man over wearily, the man was huge and he looked intimidating, but Harry felt safe with the man and it was honestly really strange, he had no idea who this guy was. “U-Um w-who are you? W-Where a-am I?”

Xeno stepped forward and took a seat in front of the young boy and smiled kindly making Harry relax slightly. “You have nothing to fear child, my names is Xenophilus Lestrange but you can call me Xeno, I found you wounded on the ground and brought you to my home, there is much we need to discuss young one.”

Harry nodded hesitantly and fiddle with his fingers. “T-Thank you for saving me, but if I don’t get home soon my a-aunt is going to be really angry with me.”

Xeno shook his head. “You won’t be going back to those horrid muggles, your special Harry, you have magic in your veins and that’s makes you better, what those muggles did was outrageous and unforgiveable, you will remain here with me and I shall raise you.”

Harry felt breathless, he may not know who this man was but he did know he saved him, helped him, and healed him, and now he was wanting to take him from his horrid family.

Harry felt tears filling his eyes and he sobbed. “T-Thank you s-so much! Truly thank you for saving me!”

Xenophilus stood and pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him close. “There, there, I promise you no one will ever harm you again, not while your with me! We’re family, and I always protect my family.”

Harry was able to rein in his tears and he looked up at the older man. “W-Why are you doing this for me? You don’t know me but you call me family a-and you don’t yell and don’t call me freak.”

Xeno pulled the boy closer to him. “Because you are family young one, your soulmates are my grandsons, their names are etched into your back and because of that reason you will always have family.”

Harry snuggled closer and felt his eyes getting heavier, he didn’t understand really what a soulmate was but that didn’t matter, he was just happy that he finally had a family.

Harry fell asleep in the older mans arms and Xeno chuckled as he set the boy down on the lounge. All Xeno had to do now was get his grandsons out of that prison and then their family would be complete again.

Xeno looked up determined. “Don’t you worry Dolphus, Basty I’ll protect your soulmate until you both can protect him yourselves.”

With that said Xeno stood and made his way to his room, he had a lot of planning to do tomorrow so a good nights sleep would be important.

-(Break)-

Harry woke up early in the morning used to having to get up early to cook for his family. He looked around the sitting room that was his temporary bedroom and wondered how his life was going to change.

Harry got up and made his way over to some pictures. He gasped in shock when he saw the pictures move, the noise caught the attention of the people in the picture and they looked at him curiously.

The taller one stepped forward. “Who are you? I’m sure your no Lestrange so why are you here?”

Harry looked down fiddling with his fingers. “U-Um my names H-Harry Potter, Xeno s-said that I I’m soulmates with his g-grandsons s-so that meant I was family.”

The younger one in the picture shoved the older out of the way eagerly. “Oh which one of us is your soulmate?! Is it me?”

Harry furrowed his brow a little and shook his head. “B-Both, I have two names on my back, R-Rodolphus and R-Rabastan.”

The two teens in the picture made noises of shock and looked at each other. Rodolphus sighed shaking his head. “I can’t believe of all things, now we even have to share our soulmate.”

Rabastan grinned and went to say something but Harry interrupted. “Excuse me but what exactly is a soulmate?”

Rabastan looked shocked that he didn’t know. “Soulmates are everything in the wizarding world! Children grow up with stories about soulmates how could you not know what a soulmate is?”

Harry looked down feeling ashamed, Rodolphus picked up on the emotion and smacked Rabastan over the head harshly. “Idiot, don’t make him feel bad about the way he grew up.”

Rabastan grumbled rubbing his head. Rodolphus rolled his eyes and looked back at the young child. “Soulmates are something only people with magic have, it’s a mark on their body that tells a person who their life long partner is, it means our magic and our souls are compatible, soulmate means you will never have to feel alone, you know you always have at least one person out there who loves you no matter what, that is what soulmates are.”

Harry looked amazed by the words. “So you two are both my soulmates then? But where are you both? I’ve never met you and you’re not here with Xeno.”

Rabastan smiled tightly and nodded. “I don’t know where we are but I’m sure we’ll be together with you very soon. So don’t you worry about a thing.”

Harry nodded and went back to the lounge laying down. He fell back asleep smiling and dreaming about his soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke a few hours later when he heard shuffling sounds and the clatter of dishware. He sat up rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Harry yelped in surprise when he saw a weird little creature setting a tea pot and some cups down. The creature squeaked and bowed down quickly. “Tipsy is very sorry little sirs! Tipsy didn’t mean to wake the little sir!”

The young boy leaned forward smiling hesitantly. “I-It’s fine, please you don’t need to bow to me or anything…Is this tea for me?”

Tipsy nodded shrinking in on herself more. Harry smiled grateful for the little creature. “Thank you Tipsy, I’ve never had someone give me something before, it means a lot.”

The elf squeaked grabbing its long flappy ears before it vanished in a poof. Harry worried he might have offended it somehow but his worries were put to ease when he heard loud laughter.

Xeno was leaning against the wall arms crossed with an amused look on his old face. “No need to worry little one, you didn’t offend Tipsy, she’s just so overjoyed at being treated nicely for once.”

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Why wouldn’t Miss Tipsy be treated nicely? She seems very nice to me.”

Xeno sighed sitting down so he could face Harry head on. “In this world not all people or creatures are treated fair, Tipsy is a house elf, she cooks, cleans, and cares for wizards but many house elf’s are treated like property.”

The young boy looked down fiddling with his fingers before looking up at Xeno hesitantly. “A-Am I a house elf too? My relatives treated me like that all the time, I had to cook, clean, do the gardening, and they would hurt me whenever I messed up or just because they had a bad day. Does that mean I’m a house elf too?”

Xeno frowned deeply, he wanted to get revenge on those muggles but he knew the right was reserved for his lord and his grandsons. The old man took a deep breath. “No Harry you are not a house elf, what those muggles did to you was wrong, you are not a bad boy and you deserved none of that.”

Harry nodded hesitantly before his stomach growled and he blushed putting his hands on his stomach. Xeno laughed happily and called out. “Tipsy!”

The little elf appeared again looking nervous but relaxed when she realized she wasn’t about to be punished. “What can Tipsy do for the Sir and little Sir?”

Xeno was still chuckling slightly as he answered the little elf. “Prepare some brunch for me and the little one bring it here when you are finished.”

With a nod Tipsy popped out of existence and it left Harry alone with Xeno again. Harry seemed like he wanted to ask a question but he didn’t know how he wanted to word it and if it would be okay to ask.

Xeno decided to take pity on the boy. “If there’s something that’s bothering you don’t be afraid to ask little one, I promise you will never be harmed while you live under my roof.”

Harry seemed to brighten a little at those words and he nodded before asking. “W-Where are m-my soulmates? W-Why aren’t they h-here?”

The older man stiffened slightly and Harry worried he might have messed up but Xeno relaxed before sighing deeply. “Your soulmates are being held somewhere for doing something others considered bad.”

Harry looked confused so Xeno continued. “My grandsons and me myself all follow one man, he is known to the world as the dark lord Voldemort, Voldemort had many follows and he was fighting for the wizarding world he wanted us to be completely separated from the muggles, he wanted magical children to be brought in at an earlier age, he had many good idea’s but the light wizards wouldn’t listen to him they labeled him dark and ordered him to be locked away. Our lord is the strongest wizard, he fought for many years and because my sons followed him and worked for him they were labeled as evil and four years ago they were capture on the same night our lord disappeared.”

Harry frowned thinking through what he was told. “W-What happened to your lord? He seems like he was very smart w-why would he just disappear?”

Xeno smiled but it seemed forced, he patted Harry on the head. “That is a discussion for when you are older little one, I fear telling you now would be counterproductive, I will tell you everything when you become of age to go to Hogwarts.”

That was the end of the conversation and it was right on time because Tipsy appeared with the food, they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Harry really was looking forward to living with his new family.

-(2 Years Later)- *Harry 7*

Harry was excited, he was hardly able to keep still. Xeno laughed at his excited energy. “Calm down little one, are you really that excited to meet them?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “We’ve been writing to each other for the past few months, I don’t know how you were able to get me a meeting with them but it’s the best birthday present ever!”

Xeno chuckled patting Harry on the head. He was very pleased that Harry wanted to meet two of his soulmates, even knowing they weren’t exactly good people, Harry was still so happy.

They came to the ministry and many people started whispering and pointing at them, it made Harry nervous and he grabbed Xeno’s hand getting closer to the older man.

Xeno had kept Harry at Lestrange manor for the past two years because he didn’t want the boy to be overwhelmed by all the people, he also didn’t want anyone infecting Harry’s mind while he wasn’t looking.

Xeno felt a sneer come to his face when he saw who was standing in front of where they needed to go. “Dumbledore.”

Albus smiled ‘kindly’ nodding. “Hello Mr. Lestrange, I must say it’s been a very long time since we last saw each other.”

The older Lestrange wanted to curse the old man, after he had found out about his guardianship of Harry being revoked he tried everything he could to get the boy back and with his muggle parents but he couldn’t convince the wizengmont to change the custody back.

Albus looked down to Harry smiling. “Hello Mr. Potter, my you look more and more like your father every day, how have you been faring young one? Nothing bad has happened to you while in Mr. Lestranges care, has it?”

Harry bristled at the insinuation that Xeno would ever do anything to hurt him! Xeno had saved him from a horrible life. Harry narrowed his avada green eyes at the old man. “Xeno saved me from those horrible muggles, and Xeno has treated me with love and care since I’ve been with him, now if you’d please move aside I want to see my soulmates!”

Albus looked shocked and he frowned sighing deeply. “I fear they are not good for you my boy, you see they work for an evil dark wizard and they tortured another young child’s mother and father to insanity.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, he knew his soulmates weren’t saints but did they really do that, torture two people to insanity leaving another child like him homeless and orphaned?

Xeno snarled pulling his wand out. “That is enough! Stop trying to fill his head with your deceit and lies! I will not stand here and listen to you try to turn my grandson’s soulmate against them! It will not happen, now you better leave now before I file a complaint against you!”

Albus seemed smug and nodded, he believed he had done enough damage and gave the boy doubts. “Very well, I hope to be seeing you soon my boy.”

Harry ran to Xeno and the old man picked him up holding the boy close. “Little one, we don’t have to meet them today we can go home now and try another day.”

Harry shook his head wiping away his tears. “No, I I want to meet them, I want to make my own decision not based on what others tell me, I I know I’m going to h-hear a lot of bad stuff about my soulmates s-so I need to make my own judgment on them.”

Xeno smiled nodding proud of his future grandson in law. He opened the door and the two older men stood abruptly when they noticed Harry’s red rimmed eyes.

Rabastan stepped forward hesitantly. “W-What happened? Is it because of us, did he really not want to see us?”

Harry shook his head rapidly and Xeno set him down. The young boy rushed forward and both brothers pulled him into their arms and felt instant relief at having their soulmate so close.

Xeno decided to explain when the two older men looked at him. “We ran into Dumbledore before we got here and he tried filling the little one’s head with deceits, tried to turn him against you.”

Rodolphus pulled Harry back and looked him in the eyes. “You must know you are very dear to me and Basty but you will hear many nasty rumors about us and most will probably be true but you should never doubt our love for you.”

Harry nodded hugging him again, he honestly didn’t care about all those rumors at the moment, he just wanted to bask in the feeling of home and safety while he could.

Xeno sat down across from them and Rabastan looked to him. “How is the trials coming along? Have you been able to make any progress?”

Xeno shook his head sadly. “No, it’s been very hard to get anyone to listen to the appeal, especially with Dumbledore blocking me at every turn, he’s been like this ever since I got custody of Harry.”

Rodolphus looked up then frowning. “He’s probably trying to block you because he doesn’t want even more Voldemort supporters around his golden boy, he wanted Harry weak, broken, and starved for love that’s why he left him with those nasty muggles.”

Harry could almost feel the anger of the three purebloods in the air, he knew they were all mad about what his family had done to him before Xeno saved him, they were also mad about Dumbledore leaving him in a place like that to try and manipulate him.

Rabastan pulled Harry out of Rodolphus lap wrapping his arms around him. “Listen Harry love, the conniving old coot is going to try anything and everything to get you to doubt us and to turn against us, you can’t believe anything he says and you must always be careful with those you befriend when you go to Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded in understanding. They were interrupted when the door was thrown open by a black man in a purple robe. “Times up.”

When he saw how Rabastan had Harry he yanked his wand out pointing it at the man. “Release him this very instant!”

Rabastan snarled and held Harry closer but before anything could happened Xeno stood giving his youngest grandson a look. “Enough Rabastan, release the little one, if you cause problems I might not be able to get any more visitations.”

Rabastan grumbled but released his hold on Harry, the little brunette kissed both Rabastan and Rodolphus on the cheek smiling happily. “I really enjoyed meeting you both, please keep writing to me.”

They both nodded and felt a heavy sadness as the door closed separating them and their soulmate even though they knew it wouldn’t be the last time they saw him.

* * *

I don't think I mentioned it before but in my story Rabastan was 18 when he went to Azkaban and Rodolphus was 20 so at the end of this chapter they are both 25 and 27. Sorry their meeting with Harry is kind of anti climatic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and better!

*3 Years later* (Harry 10 turning 11)

Harry yelled happily as he ran through the manor trying to get to Xeno’s office as fast as he could. He threw the door open and ran jumping into Xeno’s lap. “It came! My letter came today!”

Xeno was surprised by the interruption but when he saw how excited the young boy was, he quickly lost his scolding features and smiled happily. “Well this day is just shaping up swell, I got permission from the ministry for you to see Rabastan and Rodolphus, we leave in a few hours.”

The young boys eyes lit up in happiness and he smiled so widely before throwing his arms around Xeno’s neck. “Thank you! Thank you so much Xeno!”

Xeno laughed heartily patting the young boy on the head. Harry let go and jumped down looking serious. “I need to make sure I look presentable for my second meeting with them.”

The old man nodded and watched Harry run off, as he left the room Xeno frowned sighing deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. He stared down at the rejection papers and he knew he was going to have to try something different if he wanted his grandsons out of Azkaban.

Xeno stood throwing away the rejection letter, it was time to stop doing things the legal way, he needed to go out and try to find his lord, he’d be the only way for Harry to find his happiness.

-(Break)-

Harry looked around excitedly holding Xeno’s hand, but his smile fell slightly when he saw who was standing in front of the door…Again.

Xeno sneered at the old man and had to ask. “Are you planning on being here every time we get permission to visit my grandsons?”

Dumbledore smiled his fake smile eyes twinkling. “I am only doing what I think is right for young Harry, he deserves to know the truth of his soulmates, of who they are, and I wanted to make sure the young lad was faring well while in your care.”

Xeno snarled stepping forward sizing up to Dumbledore. “How dare you insinuate I’d harm Harry, you’re the sick one who left him with those vile muggles to be tortured and abused! He was only a child!”

Dumbledore frowned and looked to Harry who was watching the two intently. Dumbledore kneeled down on one knee and smiled. “Harry, if you ever wish to leave Xeno’s care you don’t have to be scared you can tell me and I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

Everyone was watching the scene and many gasped at Dumbledores words. The old man smirked slightly thinking he won but his smirk fell when Harry looked up looking him in the eyes. “I don’t need your help sir, frankly I find it very annoying you keep interrupting my time with my soulmates, now if you’ll excuse me I have more important people to be seeing.”

With that said Harry walked right pass a shocked Dumbledore and a Speechless Xeno. Harry opened the door and he lit up smiling happily at seeing his mates.

Harry rushed forward wrapping his arms around both of their necks hugging them tightly. The brothers smiled hugging their young soulmate, they could feel the bond strengthening just from the contact.

Harry pulled back smiling happily and pulled out his letter and Xeno finally managed to get himself moving and entered the room. “Look, look! I got my letter today! I’ll finally get to go to Hogwarts!”

Rabastan grinned happy that Harry was so happy about something. “That’s amazing little one! Just remember no matter what house you get in, we’ll always love you no matter what.”

Harry leaned forward burying his head in Rabastans neck. “Even if I’m a lion? You’ll both still love me right?”

Rodolphus chuckled rubbing Harry’s head to calm the young boy. “Even if you are sorted into the house of idiotic bravery we’ll still love you no matter what, a house means nothing in the end.”

Harry nodded and they spent the rest of their time talking about normal everyday things and just basking in each other’s presence.

Finally the time came when they had to leave Harry frowned holding closer to Rodolphus. “I don’t want to go yet.”

Rodolphus chuckled rubbing the young boys back. “I know little one but it’s time for you to go, we’ll see each other soon enough, always have faith that one day we’ll be reunited.”

Harry nodded and gave both brothers and hug before leaving the room while Xeno spoke to his grandson’s for a moment. “I hate to bring bad news but I don’t think the legal way is going to work.”

Rodolphus slammed his fist into the metal table denting it. “We need to get out of here! We’ve wasted so many years of his life stuck in this place while our soulmate grows up without us there to protect him!”

Xeno sent a glare at Rodolphus telling him to calm down and the older of the two did taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “What’s our options then?”

The oldest Lestrange sighed deeply running a hand over his face. “I’m going to go on a trip and find out whatever I can about a certain someone, don’t worry I’ll wait until Harry is at Hogwarts before I go but this might be our only chance.”

Rabastan nodded in understanding and that was all the time they had as the guard came and made Xeno leave. “Don’t give up hope just yet boys, I’ll have you out of here in no time.”

-(Break)-

Harry stood on the platform looking at the scarlet train that would be taking him to Hogwarts. He wrung his hands nervously looking over to Xeno. “W-What if I get there and I I don’t fit into any house? What if I can’t make any friends?”

Xeno chuckled kneeling down and looking Harry in the eyes. “There’s nothing to worry about my boy, you will get a house everyone does, and if by some strange chance no one wants to befriend you well then that is their lose, you will always have a home to come back to if you need it.”

Harry grinned nodding feeling a lot better about leaving his home for the past five years. Harry walked forward stepping onto the train he was ready for anything this new place would throw at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to be a little original so I hope you all like this. Sorry for such a long wait.

Harry thought he was ready for anything when he stepped onto the red scarlet train that would take him to Hogwarts, but he was very mistaken, he was not ready for _this!_

The young brunette was stuck in the middle of two first years fighting about him. The blonde was Draco Malfoy, he was a pureblood, the other was Ronald Weasley another pureblood but in a completely different standing.

Ron glared at the blonde. “You’re a complete wacko if you think Harry Potter is going to be friends with the likes of you! You’re a Slytherin through and through and everyone knows that Slytherins are evil!”

The blonde was silent glaring at Ron before retorting. “If you believe all that rubbish about the houses than your more foolish then I originally believed.”

The two continued to glare at each other keeping Harry in between them. “U-Um I, I don’t care about the houses and I don’t think either of you should speak for me like I’m not here, I can be friends with whomever I want.”

Ron looked at Harry shocked and shook his head. “No! Your Harry Potter you’re going to be in Gryffindor and we’ll be the best of friends, you can’t like a Slytherin!!”

Harry sighed shaking his head and turned to face Ron fully. “Look I just met you and I don’t like you acting like you know me, I can be friends with whoever I want to, besides my soulmates were both in Slytherin wouldn’t it be weird if I hated them?”

Ron spluttered but Harry didn’t wait to see what he’d say he turned and left both younger boys standing in the hall mouths open in shock.

Harry closed the compartment door behind him and sighed tiredly. He sat pulling out some parchment, so he could write to both Rodolphus and Rabastan.

-(Break)-

Harry stood nervously in the great hall, he was fidgeting with his fingers and chewing on his bottom lip, he couldn’t stop worrying about what house he’d be put into.

Harry jumped startled when the older witch called out his name loudly for the whole school to hear. “Harry Potter.”

Everything went deathly silent as all heads turned towards him as he started walking forward. The students all started to mumble about him as he took his seat on the stool.

The hat covered his eyes which quelled some of his fear by not having to look at the people.

Harry jumped when a voice sounded in his head. _“Oh this is quite interesting, I didn’t think I’d see another wizard like you any time soon Mr Potter to have three soulmates is almost unheard of!”_

Harry nodded along with the hat, he was curious about how it worked, how it was able to speak inside his head. The hat laughed at his curious nature.

_“Oh yes quite interesting, but where should I put you, hmm plenty of courage and bravery, it takes lots of nerve to stand against Dumbledore. Hmm yes it’s all here, you have plenty of bravery and courage but there’s also a need to prove yourself, your ambitious and cunning, you’d do well in Slytherin I think…but you would also do well in Ravenclaw, you have a yearning to learn as much as you can…Quite tricky. Better be.”_

“RAVENCLAW!!”

Everything was silent before the table next to the green and silver started cheering and shouting happily.

Harry jumped down setting the hat down and quickly made his way towards the blue and bronze table. He had a small smile on his face as he sat down next to a blonde with a dreamy look on her face.

The girl turned to him and smiled. “Hello…My names Luna Lovegood, I hope we can become good friends while in Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded happily shaking her hand. “I’m Harry Potter and yes I agree I hope we’ll become good friends.”

-(Break)-

Harry was rushing, he couldn’t believe how much bad luck he had, his two other roommates decided to let him sleep in so now he was rushing to get ready so he could make it to class in time.

His first class of the day was potions and he’d heard a lot of rumors about the class, supposed professor Snape was supposed to be a real hard teacher.

Harry threw the doors to the classroom open tripping over his own feet. Luna looked down at him and sighed shaking her head. “You’ve let the wrackspurts invade your head Harry, you should be more careful.”

Harry grinned taking the seat next to the loony girl. “Yeah sorry about that Luna, I’ll make sure not to let the whatever’s invade my head again.”

Luna smiled nodding happily and accepting his response. Not much else was able to be said before the doors were flung open and Snape entered dramatically with his cape billowing behind him.

He flicked his wrist and the windows began to close themselves enclosing the area in darkness, leaving only a small visible light so the students could see their paperwork.

Snape looked them over with obvious disdain before he looked directly at Harry and his looked turned to complete hatred. “Ah yes Mr. Potter our new celebrity.”

Harry ducked his head down blushing lightly at the snickering he heard from the Gryffindors and his own housemates. “So Mr. Potter tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harry raised an eyebrow now fully annoyed with his potions professor, Harry had read through his books and he knew those questions weren’t in the first year curriculum.

But thanks to living with Xeno Harry knew the answer. “Sir the answer is that it makes a sleeping potion known at the draught of living death.”

Snape seemed angered that Harry knew that and fired off another question. “And where Mr. Potter would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

Harry smirked slightly looking his potions professor right in the eyes. “If you wanted a fresh bezoar then you could find it in the stomach of a goat, but any competent potions master would have some in stock.”

Snape glowered and moved closer to Harry placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward. “Then tell me Potter what is the difference between Moonkswood and wolfsbane?”

Harry leaned back looking quite smug with himself as he answered his teacher. “Well professor there isn’t a difference because they are the same plant, now if your done questioning me then I’d like to say maybe instead of trying to humiliate one of your students you actually take the time to teach and you wouldn’t have so many dunderheads you have to teach.”

Snape was absolutely livid, and he turned taking his anger out on the other students. “Well why are you all writing this down!”

Harry was quite pleased with himself for being able to one up his teacher, but he needed to send a letter to Xeno asking him why his professor seems to hate him so much.

-(Break)-

_Dear, Grandfather_

_I_ _’m pleased to inform you that I have been sorted into Ravenclaw if you could tell the twins I would be most delighted. I’ve had no problems with any of my professors except for one, my potions professor seems to hate me specifically and I have no idea why, I don’t believe I’ve given him any reason to hate me. If you could look into this I would very much appreciate it. I’ll try to write another letter soon so I can stay in contact with you, please be safe grandfather I look forward to seeing you during the holidays._

_Love, Harry_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sitting in the great hall when the mail came flying in. He grinned seeing three letters and knew two of them would be from Rodo and Basty. He snatched them up looking over the outside and was pleased to see he was right.

Harry decided it was probably for the best that he open his grandfather’s letter first. Before Harry could even attempt to open them, the letter was snatched out of his hands.

Jumping up quickly Harry turned to face whoever was stupid enough to snatch something from him. The brunette honestly wasn’t that surprised to see the youngest Weasley boy.

Ron held the note smugly as he practically taunted Harry with it. “What’s this Potter? Some letter from your death eater grandpa or a letter from your soulmates in Azkaban?”

Harry grit his teeth eyes flashing in rage. “It’s none of your business Weasley now hand back my letter this instant of your going to regret it.”

Ron laughed shaking his head and went to tears it open, but Harry had his wand pressed against the red heads throat in less than a second. Harry sneered at the Weasel. “Hand over my letter or I’ll curse you so bad your grandkids will feel it.”

Ron gulped nervously before throwing the letter at Harry. “Whatever you good for nothing traitor, I don’t even know why you bother your soulmates will never get out of Azkaban you should just give it up!”

With that said Ron turned stomping away and Harry sat back down holding his letters close to himself. He opened up his grandfather’s letter with nervous excitement.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so proud of you for making Ravenclaw and I know those two idiot grandsons of mine will be pleased as well. As for the teacher who is bothering you, I’ll be sure to deal with it. Now on to more pressing matters, I want you to be weary of your new DADA teacher I have some suspicions on who he might be and if I’m right I don’t think it’s a good time for you two to meet yet. Be very careful Harry and be sure to take caution with those you befriend you never know who could have an ulterior motive._

_With love Xenophilus_

Harry let his eyes wander up to his DADA professor and he winced slightly when their eyes met. For a fraction of a second his scar had burned fiercely and Harry raised his hand to rub it slightly.

Knowing what his grandfather meant, Harry adverted his eyes. If his grandfather was warning him about this man then he was either Voldemort himself or someone very close to the dark wizard.

Going back to his letters Harry grabbed his letter from Rodolphus and smiled sweetly as he opened it up.

_Harry love,_

_I’m pleased to hear that you were placed into Ravenclaw, it just means our little soulmate is smart and hardworking, I couldn’t be more pleased. Me and Rabastan both miss you dearly and we look forward to when we can meet again. Grandfather is saying he thinks he can get us some time right before Christmas, it’ll be a nice change for sure. I hope you have fun at Hogwarts and make lots of friends. If anyone tries to bother you let us know and when we get out we’ll deal with them, or even threaten them with me and Basty I’m sure they’ll leave you alone then. Anyways be good and have fun._

_Love Your Soulmate_

Harry felt his cheeks warm up as he read the letter, his soulmates were really the best and he couldn’t wait until he could be with them freely whenever he wanted, Harry know it would be a long time, but he was willing to wait however long it took.

Sighing deeply Harry grabbed his last letter and was worried. Rodolphus and Xenophilus he knew would accept his house and be happy but Rabastan had been secretly hoping he’d be a Slytherin and Harry knew that.

Because of that reason Harry felt the nervousness was warranted, but he knew he couldn’t sit there and stare at his letter all morning so taking a deep breath he opened the letter and began reading.

_Harry dearest,_

_I know your probably fretting over this letter but you have nothing to worry about my adorable little soulmate, I could never be disappointed in something you did. I’m proud of you for making Ravenclaw (Besides anything’s better than Gryffindor) I can’t wait to properly celebrate this with you. I know it won’t be long before we can see each other with no restrictions. I’m sure Rodo already told you this but if anyone tries bothering you, let us know and we’ll find a way to take care of them. Anyways I hope you have a good first year and make sure to be weary of certain figures._

_Love Rabastan_

Harry felt tears of happiness filling his eyes, none of his important people were mad at him for the house he was placed in. They all said they were proud of him and Harry couldn’t help feeling elated.

His moment of happiness was cut short when his scar burned furiously again and Harry hissed bringing his hand up to hold his head. His eyes went towards professor Quirrel and he frowned staring the professor in the eyes.

Gasping in shock Harry was mesmerized by the flowing red eyes staring back at him. Their moment was ruined when Luna placed a hand on his shoulder breaking his concentration.

Luna looked him in the eyes and smiled. “You should be careful Harry some things are best kept secret, you should finish your breakfast before the nargles come back.”

Harry nodded and continued on with his breakfast, he could worry about Voldemort at a different time, besides it was none of his business what the dark lord was doing possessing a teacher.

-(Break)-

Xenophilus sighed tiredly running a hand down his face. He was sat in the visitation room with his two grandsons once again. Both men were extremely tense and Xeno knew why.

Rodolphus kept his stern look on his grandfather before he spoke. “Do you know what our lords plans are? Does he intend to harm Harry in anyway?”

Xeno shook his head leaning back. “Our lord hasn’t shared with me the full extent of his plans yet, he has given his word though that as long as Harry doesn’t get in the way of his plans then he will allow the boy to live.”

Rabastan slammed his hands onto the table letting his anger get the best of him. “That’s not good enough! You know grandfather how the dark lord is! He promised Severus that he wouldn’t kill the mudblood but she’s dead now isn’t she! You need to pull Harry out of there immediately it’s too dangerous.”

Before Rabastan could get any more worked up Rodolphus grabbed him yanking him back into his seat giving him a stern look. Rabastan went to object but went silent at his brother’s glare.

Xeno shook his head at his grandsons. “Honestly boy you act like I don’t know what I’m doing, I won’t be pulling Harry out of school, he’ll remain in school, but I will be making sure to pay many visits to the school throughout the year, it’s both of your jobs to make sure the boy doesn’t meddle. You both are his only dominates right now until Tom gets his head out of his ass and becomes the dominate you all need.”

Rabastan remained silent but still looked like he wanted to argue, he wasn’t comfortable with Harry so close to the dark lord while he’s still not stable. “Very well, we’ll be sure Harry knows to stay out of trouble.”

-(Break)-

Harry felt slightly annoyed and the reason for his annoyance was currently his grandfather.

Xenophilus sat at Ravenclaw table with him talking with Harry’s friend Luna, Harry was annoyed because he knew right now his grandfather was trying to baby him, checking on him like he was a baby.

Huffing Harry leveled his grandpa with a glare. Xeno laughed when he noticed and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Stop glaring Hardrian, I’m just making sure your settling in well here at Hogwarts.”

The young green eyes wizard narrowed his eyes further. “I am not a child grandfather, I can take of myself just fine so if you’re here because of those two or your own worries then you don’t need to stop by I’m not going to get in his way, or get into any trouble.”

Xeno sighed turning to face Harry fully. “Harry you know how my idiot grandsons are, they are worried about you being so close to him while he’s still very unstable.”

Others sitting around them were trying to understand what they were talking about but one dark look from Xenophilus had them turning their heads rapidly. No one wanted to get on the bad side of this man.

Harry pouted at his grandfather and Xeno had to hide a chuckle, cause his grandson was just too cute when he pouted.

Harry sighed before losing his attitude and looking up to his grandfather. “Look I understand you three are just worried but I’m not stupid, I’m in Ravenclaw for a reason I know what I’m doing, and I promise you I won’t be doing anything to get in his way.”

Xenophilus sighed deeply and he knew he’d have to believe in his future grandson but it didn’t stop him from worrying because if there’s one things he knew it was that no matter what trouble always seemed to find Harry no matter where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry couldn’t believe his bad luck, he had just hours earlier told his grandfather that he wouldn’t do anything to get in the dark lords way and yet here he was doing just that.

The young boy wanted to cringe at how badly he’d messed up, he just had to stumble upon Snape threatening Quirrel and now both men were glaring at him.

Harry didn’t care much about Snape’s glare but the red eyes blazing in anger at him was none other than his dominant and Harry could feel it all throughout his body as he just wanted to cower.

Snape jerked away from Quirrel sneering at Harry. “Potter, I’m not surprised to see you spying on adults you nuisance of a boy! Be gone from here now boy!”

Harry glared at Snape, he hated it when people called him boy, it brought up bad memories of his time with the Dursleys.

Before Harry could say something to stand up for himself Quirrel beat him to it. “S-Severus you s-shouldn’t talk t-t-t-o students like that!”

The young boy looked at the dark lord in shock, was the man truly sticking up for him? Snape scoffed and turned dramatically leaving the two.

Harry slowly tried to creep away but didn’t get far before a hand was around his throat and he was being shoved into a wall with Voldemort’s blazing red eyes staring him into submission.

Voldemort sneered leaning closer. “Listen here boy, I won’t give you another warning, if you cross my path again I will destroy you where you stand, I am willing to allow you to live momentarily for the sake of two of my most loyal but do not let that go to your head because I WILL kill you if you get in my way.”

Harry wheezed trying to take in a breath around the hand crushing his throat, he nodded and desperately tried to pull the hand off his throat. “P-Please.”

Voldemort released Harry and turned not once glancing back at the boy hacking on the ground.

Harry rubbed his aching throat and looked up through teary eyes as he watched his dominant leave him on the ground in pain, part of Harry knew that Voldemort wasn’t sane, that he didn’t know they were soulmates. But Harry’s soul ACHED as he watched his soulmate walk away from him.

-(Break)-

Harry kept his head down at breakfast the next morning and tensed when his grandfather walked into the room and made his way right towards him.

Harry knew this would happen when he went to the medi witch to get help with his throat. Madam Pomfry fretted and informed Harry that he’d have to call his grandfather to let him know what happened.

Xeno pulled Harry up and tilted his head back getting a good look at Harry’s bruised neck, his eyes flashed with rage and he looked his grandson right in the eyes. “Who did this to you?”

Harry flinched trying to pull into himself, he didn’t want to admit his mistake to his grandfather, he also didn’t want his grandfather to do anything stupid when he found out, but more than either of those things he especially did not want his soulmates to find out.

The young wizard avoided his grandfathers eyes and scuffed his feet on the ground. “Um I, I don’t really want to say here.”

At those words Xeno seemed to know immediately who had done it and his furious glare turned up to the staff table eyes locking on Quirrels, the teachers red eyes were blazing letting Xeno know he was staring into his lords eyes.

Quirrel raised an eyebrow daring him to try and do or say something. Xeno grit his teeth and averted his eyes before looking back at his grandson and sighed softly cupping Harry face in his hand. “I’m going to have to tell them, Hadrian.”

Harry tensed up and looked to Xenophilus with tears in his eyes pleading. “Please don’t! Please don’t tell them, they’ll be very displeased that I disobeyed.”

Xenophilus chuckled and patted Harry on the head smiling softly at his grandson. “Don’t worry child, they will be mad at first but they will get over it, their anger will come from worry of your well being.”

Harry sniffled and nodded despondently. Luna came over and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling lightly. “Fear not Harry your soulmates will forgive you, there is nothing to worry about.”

Harry seemed to pull himself together and he nodded at both Xeno and Luna before turning and leaving the room to head to their first class.

-(Break)-

Xeno once again sat in the visitation room but this wasn’t going to be a happy visit, he could already feel the headache forming as he knew both his grandsons were going to throw a fit.

When the guards brought the two in they appeared worried and slightly confused seeing as they had just seen their grandfather the other day, for the man to be back so soon means something happened.

Once everyone was sat down Xeno decided to get straight to the point. “Harry did as I feared and managed to anger the dark lord, our lord didn’t kill the boy but he did give him a warning and it appears as though Harry was choked, he had bruises around his neck.”

Everything was silent for a moment before Rabastan stood screaming in rage as he grabbed his chair and slammed it against the wall. “I told him not to do anything! Now he’s gained our lord ire! No screw that how dare the dark lord hurt him!”

Xenophilus sighed deeply and Rodolphus seemed to be simmering in anger, the boys were always like that, Rabastan was a hot head and showed his anger outwardly whereas Rodolphus stewed in his anger.

The oldest Lestrange stood and placed his hands on Rabastans shoulder and forced the youngest to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me well Rabastan you and Rodolphus need to do whatever you have to, to make sure Harry understands not to anger the dark lord, I don’t wish for you to take your anger out on him but make sure he understands how displeased and disappointed you are in him or he’ll never learn.”

The two brothers were silent and nodded both coming to a decision, they stood and knocked on the door for the guards to take them back. Rodolphus looked back to Xeno and nodded. “Don’t worry grandfather we’ll make sure Harry understands not to bother our lord again.”

Xeno watched them leave and almost felt slightly bad for Harry knowing whatever happened that the young boy would be feeling upset for many days to pass but it was honestly for the best.


End file.
